Boomerang ( But with a shipper twist )
by csincisfan01
Summary: This is a shipper story first of all, it does fallow most of the events in the episode, but it is set over a year after Brumby left Jag. It will be different in some parts and the same in some. You will just have to read and find out. If you guys don't like it me know and I will delete it. I know this summary sucks but what else can you say about Boomerang.
1. Chapter 1

Boomerang (The way I see it)  
This does somewhat fallow the events in the episode, but I have changed some as well….It is VERY shipper style….This does not tie into any of my other stories….

* I do not own Jag (expect on DVD -but wish I did) or the characters just like to play with them*

**0630 Local time  
Rabb Residence  
North of Union Station **

Harm was woken up from his peaceful sleep by the sounds coming from the baby monitor beside the bed, he moved very slowly as not to wake up the sleeping Marine next to him. He made his way down the stairs to the little room off to the side where their 6 week old little son was now awake in his crib.

"Shhh little H you don't want to wake up mommy just yet, even though I know what you want. We have to still be very quiet and wake her up very carefully. Last time daddy snuck up on mommy he got a black eye."

Harm pickup up the baby and headed back to his and Mac's bedroom. Having walked up the stairs he was surprised to find Mac awake sitting upright in bed.

"I was just wondering what was taking you two so long. –Achoo-"

"Were you going to send, out a search party for us? "…Harm laughed.. "You know Mac you should go see about the cold?"

"I'm fine Harm, now give me my son so I can -Achoo- feed him.. "

Harm smirked at his wife's stubbornness and handed over little Harm to her. Mac lifted up her tank top so little Harm could easily latch onto her breast; once she was happy that he was sucking away she turned her attention back to Harm. He was taking their uniforms out of the closet. Harm turned around to see Mac staring at him.

" Like what you, see Marine?"

"You know I -Achoo- do Sailor."

He walked to sit down beside her on the bed, he started to kiss her ear lobe and make his way down her neck. Mac made a moaning sound.

"If you keep this up Sailor-Achoo-we want make it into work."

"Who says I want to make it to work today, maybe I want to play hooky and spend the day with my wife and son."

"As nice as that sounds -Achoo- we both know that's impossible .The Admiral would make us -Achoo- both walk the plank. Did you bring a burp cloth with you?"

" Now that was a mood killer, but no. I'll go get you a towel. "

"Thank you sweetie -Achoo-..."

Harm walked back into the bedroom towel in hand.

He stated to get into his uniform when Mac got up off the bed she started to head down the stairs but was stopped by a pair of arms around her waist.

"Let me take him and get him ready while you get ready deal?"

"Sounds good to -Achoo- me."

Harm took the baby from Mac and headed to his room to change him and put him in winter cloths. He Settled for a flannel sleeper with colorful little airplanes on it a matching hat and hand warmers. He wrapped him up in a large flannel blanket also with airplanes on it .And laid him his carrier

He packed his bag with every he would need for the day, picked up the carrier and bag and walked out just as Mac was standing in the kitchen holding out a cup of coffee to him. Harm sat the baby on the counter and took the coffee from his smiling wife .She walked over to him, placing her warm hands on his bare chest under his open uniform top .She ran her hands up and down his torso, Harm moaned at her **touch**.

"I think someone needs to finish getting ready."

"Keep it up Marine and the only place we are headed is up to that bed."

Mac reached one of her hands around to his six and smacked him.

Harm jumped," what was that for?"

"That my dear husband -Achoo- was for the mark you left on me from earlier."

Harm raised his hands in defeat. "I know when I'm licked, I'm goanna go get my jacket."

Mac turned and looked at her son, "That my little boy is how we -Achoo- handle your father."

"I heard that "( Harm echoed from the bedroom )

Harm walked down the stairs with their coats, covers and briefcases in hand.

"Alright let's get moving traffic is goanna be murder today."

**0815 Local time  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia **

"Good Morning Sir Ma'am," Lt Bud Robert said as he walked towards Harm and Mac.

"Morning Bud you look a little flushed you ok? " Harm asked…

"Well Sir I had a run in so to speak with an 18 wheeler on my way in. And to add to that I have the snow chains on my tires and I still couldn't move fast. Then a scary thought passed through my mind, I saw little A.J's life pass before my eyes. "

Mac's eyes got wide ... "Oh my gosh Bud you had the baby with you? " Still somewhat confused, by Bud's statement.

"No Ma'am but when I thought I was goanna be road kill, he was all I could think about. I saw his first day of school, playing high school football, Graduating from Annapolis, I saw it all."

Mac looked at Bud…." You know what I would have had the same -Achoo- thoughts about little Harm." "Gesundheit Ma'am …" Bud added.

"Thank you I don't think I'm going to make it through this winter without getting pneumonia." Mac sniffled..

"Sure you will sweetie I'll keep you nice and warm." Harm said his best flyboy grin on his face.

"Ha-ha -Achoo- "Mac let out a breath.

They were headed for their offices when the Gunny stopped them, "Sirs, Ma'am The Admiral needs to see all of you ASAP. If I may I can take coats, covers and cases."

"And baby -Achoo- please Gunny." Mac add..

"Yes Ma'am I can take Junior as well."

"Um.. Gunny, do you know what this is about?" Harm asked.

"Don't know for sure Commander, but Commander Brumby called this morning from Australia." Gunny placed their coats, covers and cases on an empty desk.

"Gunny here is his -Achoo-bag.".. Mac hand little Harm's bag to the Gunny.

"Gesundheit Ma'am," Gunny, hand Mac a box of Tissue.

Harm had a sickening thought; this can't be good it's been over a year since he left. He can't still be hung up on Mac. Well I guess it's possible I've been hung up on her for over 5 yrs. Mac was as displeased as Harm looked about this news. Harm lead the three of them to the Admirals office, commenting under his breath. "Mans like a boomerang."

Gunny looked down to the sleeping baby on his desk. "Just you and me, now junior."

**Admirals Chegwidden's Office**

Harm knocked on the door, "Enter", came from the other side. The three officers walked in and stood at attention in front of the Admirals desk.

"Commander Rabb, Colonel Rabb & Lt Roberts reporting as ordered sir."

The Admiral looked up and said.

"At ease take a seat all of you. During the Vietnam war the USS Chicago made a port of call in Sydney, one of our sailor's was murdered while there .Apparently the Assies now have apprehended a suspect in the case. A seaman who's been, UA from the Royal Australian Navy, for the past 28 yrs.

"Well sir there no is statue of imitations on murder", Harm added.

"No Commander there's not,( The Admiral continued.) Commander Brumby has asked for our help"

"Our help how with forensics' sir? "..Harm asked, knowing they would need to prove murder.

"No, Commander evidently the suspect refuses to talk until he can talk to a JAG officer."

"So says Commander –Achoo- Brumby sir."

"You have reason to think otherwise Colonel?" The Admiral asked.

"Sir he has been trying to come up with reasons to get me to Australia since he left."

"This is news to me Mac." Harm looked at his wife. She in turn patted his leg.

"Sir He email's me the air and water temp in Sydney." Mac added

The Admiral had a far off look in his eye, "That's right it's summer down under."

"Sir I've been getting post cards of the beaches"

"If I recall there're topless." The Admiral added as he drifted farther away.

"WOW" Bud added.

"Sir I never thought he would pull a –Achoo- stunt like this when he left over a year ago."

"He didn't Colonel." The Admiral told Mac

"What Sir!" Mac said with a somewhat surprised look on her face.

"He asked for Commander Rabb and Lt Roberts, Lt make sure you play favorite nations with Commander Brumby when you make flight and hotel arrangements, Dismissed people.

The three turned and walked out of the Admiral's office. Harm thought about this for a min, and decided he would have some fun with his wife.

"So what hotel was Mic going to put you up at?"

"Not another word –Achoo- about this Rabb!"

"I'm sorry honey it's just you didn't tell me Mic had been emailing you, sending you post cards."

"And the reason is simple it does not –Achoo- mean anything to me, now move so I –Ahcoo- can go get my son from the Gunny."

Mac walked over to the Gunny and picked up little Harm and headed into her office, slamming the door behind her.

"She's pretty upset isn't she Sir." Bud said as he looked at Harm.

"Yeah Bud she is, don't worry I will go talk to her." Harm braced himself for the wrath of a pissed of Marine.

Mac was holding little Harm in her arms, walking in front of her desk when Harm walked in. She turned to look at her husband.

"It's not far Harm, we could have both gone, and taken, little Harm with us."

"Think about sweetheart what would we have done, with him while we have to work .So are we going to talk about Brumby emailing and sending you postcards?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about, besides you're cute when you're jealous. Bottom line I go home to you, your arms and your bed, not his not now not ever."

Harm smiled "Tell you what; I'll get a really good tan just for you!"

"Ok fine but not on a-Achoo- topless beach, understand Flyboy. And also you can't –Achoo-kill Brumby understand?"

"I make no promise there." Harm said as he pulled Mac into his arms and started to kiss her. Little Harm started crying at being stuck between his parents. Harm pulled back some and placed his hand on his sons little back rubbing it.

Mac looked up at Harm. "Hurry back home to us, we will miss you."

"And I will miss you guys as well, take good care of mommy buddy." Harm told his son as he left Mac's office to head to what he hopes would be a short trip to the land down under.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you guys for all the reviews on this, I'm glad that everyone seems to like it so far. Again if you guys don't like it let me know.. Well enough from me, here's chapter 2.

** 1345 Local Time  
Sydney Australia**

Commander Brumby met Harm and Bud from the airport and offered to give them a ride to their hotel on Manley Beach. Upon Reaching Mic's car Harm said he would drive, he ended up driving on the wrong side of the road. What they didn't know is that Harm was stunt driving just to piss off Mic. Once Harm let him in on the fact that he learned to drive in the Bahamas, and he knew what he was doing, this just pissed Mic off.

Later on that day Mic took Harm and Bud to see Petty Officer Lee. Harm decided that he was not the most intelligent man in the world, not only had he ran after the Seaman had in his own words "fallen on his own knife" he admitted to being married having a child and deserting in a time of war. Harm was struggling with the fact that that he willingly left his wife and child, this fact also irked Bud.

Mic decided to egg Petty Officer Lee on about whether he was who he claimed to be and if he was in fact innocent, Harm told him that a fingerprint check would clear this up, he would email the Gunny back at Jag the info. As for whether Harm believed that Petty Officer Lee was innocent, he was in the middle the lawyer in him said maybe the husband/father said no way in hell. But between Harm and Mic they seemed to pull off the whole good cop bad cop, even Bud seemed to think so.

**1730 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church,VA**

"Tiner why is it so damn cold in here that I can barely sign my name?" The Admiral yelled at P.O Tiner

"Furnace is out again Sir." Tiner said as he handed The Admiral more paperwork to sign.

"Well tell someone to fix the damn thing!"…. "Colonel Do you have any more damn paperwork for me to sign off on?"

Before Mac could answer Gunny, walked in with papers in hand.

"Sir Maintenance is working on the furnace, but it's older than I am." Gunny said..

"What's this Gunny?" The Admiral asked looking over the top of his glasses.

"The FBI reports on those fingerprints that Commander Rabb emailed from Australia Sir."

"Umm, it would seem our dead Petty Officer is alive." The Admiral commented as he looked at the file.

"Yes Sir, I'm trying to get ahold of the wife now, to give her the good news/bad news. Good news your husband is alive, bad news you have to pay back all the money you got from Uncle Sam."

"Sound like bad news-Achoo- to me. Mac said..

"Yes Ma'am it does.. The Gunny said

"We'll have to send the body back to Australia." The Admiral ,Syed.

"Yes Sir paperwork is all prepared for your signature." Gunny added.

"Umm…Gunny where is he, interred at?" Mac asked having a plan in mind.

"Nashville , Tenn. Ma'am."….."Sir I assume you want a NCO to escort the body home?"

"Absolutely Gunny" The Admiral said still reading the paperwork.

"Sir you just signed off on all my cases and I do have some leave time coming up, so I could escort the body to Sydney." Mac said thinking to herself that this just might work out in her favor.

"Ma'am protocol only requires a NCO." ( Mac shot Gunny a look )

"Yes but considering the circumstance having an Officer is the least we could do Sir."

"Well hell Colonel I'd like to get out of this damn cold to, fine take a week can't spare you and the Commander longer than that, Dismissed."

"Aye Aye Sir and, Thank you Sir." Mac smiled and left the Admiral and Gunny.

She walked back to her office where she found The Gunny had left little Harm with Tiner. She walked in and told Tiner thank you for watching him for her. She picked him up out of his carrier and smiled down at him.

"Ok Little man me and you are going to see daddy." Mac smiled at her son…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing this and reading it.. I hope that everyone does enjoy my take on this episode… Thanks in advance for all future reviews, you guys are the best..

**1320 Local Time  
Manley Beach  
Sydney,Australia**

"Oh Commander, it's like an R-Rated Baywatch out there." Bud said as he looked out at the beach.

"Must remember Lt, you are a married man." Mic said has he laughed at Bud's face.

"Brumby some men don't need to be reminded." Harm smiled as he thought of his wife out there on that beach, with him.

"Sure Rabb, the dead ones!" Mic quirked…

"You boys ready to order? The waitress asked the three officers.

"Yeah we are." Mic started only to be stopped by said waitress, who was eyeing Harm like a piece of meat.

"Oh wow! you are goanna make a killing out there." She said to Harm..

"Pardon me Ma'am?" Harm asked…

"A yank with dress whites and gold wings, you are goanna have the girls buzzing." She said with a smile. Harm gave her a small smile and a nod.

Mic puffed out his chest, "What about me Luv?"

She looked over Mic. "Sorry Luv no, gold wings."

"Yeah well Luv I've got a roo in my pocket." Mic said with a big smile. Harm and Bud just looked at each other trying to figure out what he meant.

Mic placed there order for them telling the waitress they would take a plate of prongs and 3 beers, Harm and Bud corrected Mic saying they would take Ice Tea. Mic told them that they are in Australia beer with lunch is ok in their Navy, Harm pointed out that himself and Bud aren't in their Navy. The waitress confirmed there order and walked off.

"Ok Let's talk about Petty Offer Lee." Harm said to Mic..Wanting to get down to the facts.

"Nothing to talk about Mate, until I.D has been made."

"Sir I don't he's lying about who he is, what would be the point." Bud suggested

"I don't know Bud, but the bugger is willy as a dingo. I'd bet my bars that he murdered Seaman Dunsmore and his calling Navy JAG here is his way of trying to wiggle out of it."

"Really Brumby did you feel that way, when you thought he was Seaman Dusmore?" Harm asked getting pissed off at Brumby.

Before Brumby could answer Harm's phone rang.

"Commander Rabb."

{"Commander it's Gunnery Sgt. Galindez Sir."}

"Hey Gunny how's Washington?"

{"Doing a terrific Imation of the Antarctic Sir. How's the weather down under?"}

"Do you really want to know Gunny?"

{"Ha ! That good Sir.."}

"Better" Harm added as he looked out towards the beach. "Did you get the finger prints I emailed you?"

{"Yes Sir they belong to Petty Offer Kevin Lee US Navy." Harm told Brumby finger prints match P.O Lee."}

"The Admiral's going to need to authorize the return of the body to Australia then."

{"Already done Sir, Colonel Rabb is leaving with junior and the remains in the morning sir."}

"Mac is coming here?"

{"Yes sir she volunteered."} Before Harm could say anything else he heard Harriett, she wanted to know if Bud was nearby.

{"Sir Lt Sims would like to know if Lt Roberts is nearby?} Harm handed Bud his cell phone, not telling him that Gunny was putting his wife on the line.

"Gunny is wild down here-I've not seen so many necked breasts since!"

{"Since when Bud!"} Harriett asked her husband….

"Harriett?" Bud put his hand over the phone, Sir you didn't tell me Harriett was on the phone. Bud got up and walked away from the table.

"So Mac is coming here Harm?" Mic said with a smug smirk..

"Yes she is escorting Seaman Dunsmore's body back." Harm made himself a mental note to call his wife later and find out when she would be arriving.

"It was probably the Admiral's Order's." Brumby said and Harm didn't correct him.

Bud came back to the table and slumped down in his chair… "Well Harriett is gone she's probably looking for a divorce lawyer."

"Don't be silly Bud, Harriett loves you she would never do that." Harm told Bud to reassure him.

"Harm's right Bud, But Lt Singer would probably jump at the chance to take the case." Brumby added with a laugh..

"Sir when are, we flying home?" Bud asked with a defeated look on his face.

"As soon as, Commander Brumby release's P.O. Lee, into our custody." Harm stated

"Not goanna happen Mate!" Mic said knowing that they have jurisdiction.

"Why not- I'm sure the usual Port of Call, agreement was in effect in '72 , when the USS Chicago was docked –So that gives us jurisdiction." Harm said, making another mental note to call the Admiral.

"He's not some drunken sailor that busted out of a pub, he murdered one of ours and he did it here." Mic stated.

"Come on Mic, he's one of ours." Harm said, now both men were standing facing each other, just inches apart."

Harm and Mic both turned their heads, when they heard a tray hit the floor. They looked at the waitress who ran off.

Bud stood up. -"I think you scared her off Commander's."- Bud said talking to both Harm and Mic

"She realized who we are!" Mic smirked

"Wait you said Kevin and Jenny own a restaurant on Manley Beach- This wouldn't happen to be it?" Harm was putting the pieces togather.

"It could be Mate!" Mic was smirking….

"So that was Jenny?" Harm was pissed at being sat up.

Mic clapped his hands.. "Well give the man a meat pie!"

Harm stood up and told Bud he needed to make a phone call and headed out of the restaurant. Bud fallowed his C.O. As soon as they were outside he was on the phone calling JAG Headquarters. And talking to the Admiral.

"Admiral Kevin Lee is a US Navy P.O and as such needs to be returned to the US to stand trial for Court Martial."

{"For what Commander, Desertion?}

"Well yes and No Sir, he will need to charged with that after the murder charges are investigated."

{"Commander Murder happen in Australia, any witness's will be there. Along with police, reports and investigators. Now in light of this why would we want to initiate jurisdiction?}

"In the interest of, fairness Sir."

{"Commander are you doubting the integrity of the Australian Legal system?"}

"No Sir not at all Admiral, I'm only thinking about precedence- we've always tried to maintain control of our personal accused of crimes in any Port of Call."

{"The man deserted 28yrs ago I don't think this will impact future jurisdiction, Commander is this because of your dislike of Commander Brumby?"}

"Sir if the case is tried in Australian Civil Court Commander Brumby would not be involved Sir."

{"Harm Let the Aussie's handle it, I'm sure justice will be done."}

"Yes Sir ( Bud got Harm's attention, motioning to his ring finger ) One more thing Sir. Not realizing his wife was on the phone Lt Roberts made a comment to the Gunny."

{"What did he say?"}

"Slightly libertine one involving ,topless females on the beach."

{"He didn't!"} The Admiral couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm afraid he did Sir."

{"So he wants me to re-float his sunk dignity to his wife."}

"Anything you can do Sir."

{"I'll see what I can salvage for him."} The Admiral sighed…

"Thank you Sir, oh and Sir is the Colonel around?"

{"Yes she is in her office, I will have Tiner transfer you over to her."}

While waiting for his wife to pick up, Harm told Bud that the Admiral was going to talk to Harriett.

{"Hello my sexy sailor-Achoo-."}

"Hey yourself Jarhead, I understand that you talked your way into escorting Seaman Dunsmore back here, what time is your flight. I don't want to miss you at the airport?"

{"We will be landing around 1300 Sydney-Achoo-time tomorrow. I can't wait to see you Harm, I've missed you and I know little H has missed his daddy."}

"Is little H in there with you now?"

{"No he's with the Gunny,I was getting ready to leave for the airport. Oh and Sailor I'm bringing my blue-Achoo- bikini for the beach. I have plans for us-Achoo-"}

"Really? I can't wait,I love you both and will see you at the airport at 1300 tomorrow Mac."

{"Bye for now, and We both love you too."}

Harm hung up the phone when he saw Brumby had walked over to him, he told Brumby that they were accepting Australian jurisdiction, Mic was pleased that The Admiral had overruled Harm, and he then added that he always knew they had jurisdiction. Harm told Mic that he wanted to talk to P.O. Lee one more time, Mic told him that he couldn't. That he was awaiting transport to the Long Bay Correctional Complex, this pissed off Harm that Mic had moved him. Mic then asked Harm with a smug smirk when he was leaving? Harm told when he was satisfied that P.O. Lee had proper legal counsel. Mic smirked that Harm was afraid to leave Mac alone down here with him, Harm thought to himself there was no way in hell he was leaving his wife and son alone down here. Harm told Brumby that one day they would strip blouses. Mic told Harm he always they would, question has always been when and where.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow you guys are awesome, thanks to everyone for the favorites and the reviews, and even to the ones that have just read it. I write what I like to read, and this was how I wanted Boomerang to go after I had seen the episode and Yeah Baby.. That's why mine takes place over a year later.. Might revisit Yeah Baby and Goodbyes later and add a different twist to them.. Food for thought…Thanks and Bye for now…Oh and Disclaimer is in first chapter…

**0915 Local Time  
Long Bay Correctional Complex  
Sydney, Australia **

Mic had arranged for Harm and Bud to meet with P.O. Lee one more time. (Or so Harm thought) But after talking with him, Harm decided that the man had no idea what he was facing. But he was confident in his refusal of the charges against him, and confident of the fact that his wife would stand beside him. P.O. Lee was very quick to jump at taking on Harm and Bud as his lawyers, after they both learned that Commander Brumby would be the prosecutor for the case.

**1145 Local Time  
Garden Island, Naval Base  
Sydney, Australia**

"So are those; the Yanks?" Captain Howell asked Commander Brumby, as they walked down off the ship and headed towards Harm and Bud.

"Yes Sir that's them." Brumby said to his Commanding Officer.

"Commander Harmon Rabb & Lt Bud Roberts; US Navy Judge Advocate General Corps." Harm said as he and Bud came to attention in front of Captain Howell.

"At ease gentlemen and Welcome to Australia." Captain Howell greeted them.

"It's a pleasure to be here Sir." Harm told the Captain

"You don't look it Commander!" The Captain said as he looked over at Harm,

"Sir" Harm started but was cut short by the Captain.

"If there is a problem Commander Let's hear it."

"Captain are you familiar with case against P.O. Kevin Lee?"

"Enough to know that you disagree; with our handling the prosecution of the case."

"Sir my disagreement end when Admiral Chegwidden made that decision, but Sir I do think the Admiral would be chagrin to learn that Commander Brumby is the prosecutor." Harm stated holding his ground.

"Commander our supreme court decided it was the only fair thing to do."

"Fair Sir; How?" Harm asked trying to piece everything together in his mind.

"When your Admiral relinquished jurisdiction, he requested you be permitted to act as defending counsel, our supreme court agreed. That's fair don't you think Commander!"

"Yes Sir, Captain I would have to agree." Harm turn to look at Brumby-"So it's you against me Brumby."

"That's right Rabb, me and you mate!" Brumby Smirked.

**1322 Local Time  
Sydney International Airport  
Sydney, Australia **

Mac watched as six young RAN officers loaded the coffin into the back of a vehicle, while out of the corner of her eye she saw Commander Brumby standing talking to an older gentleman. She wondered where her husband was and why he was not there to meet them. At least Harm had told her the name of the hotel before she left.

"Thank you Colonel, Will you need transportation Ma'am?" A young RAN officer asked.

"No that's not necessary; but thank you."

Mic walked over to were Mac was standing.

"Welcome to Australia Colonel." Mic couldn't help but smirk.

"Thank-Achoo-you." Mac said as she sneezed, Mic handed her a handkerchief.

"No worries Luv, we'll warm that cold right out of you. Look I'm off duty why don't I get your bags and after that we can head for the beach!"

"Mic that sounds nice and all –Achoo- but I have to go back inside the terminal and call Harm he's my ride, and sign off on some paper work for the transport of the remains."

"You might have trouble getting ahold of him Mac, he's probably still with his clients wife, But I can still give you that ride to your hotel." Mic had a plan in mind.

"Clients; Wife?" Just what has Harm gotten himself into Mac wondered.

"Yeah he defending P.O. Lee, but not to worry I'm the prosecutor." Mic said little too proud for Mac's taste.

"Ok the ride sounds fine, I will be back –Achoo- out in a few minutes." Mac turned and left Mic, and headed the short distance to the inside of the terminal. She was pissed at her husband right now. Last thing she wanted to do was spend her week off in a court room. She wanted to spend it on a beach with just her, Harm and little Harm. Oh Well..

"Thank you so much for watching him for me." Mac told the Lady at the desk. "I understand there is one more form I need to sign?"

"Yes Colonel Rabb, there is, and I was happy to watch the little one for you. He just woke up, but he didn't make a peep. He is such a little angel."

Mac laughed.. "You wouldn't think that if you knew his father. Oh in case a Commander Harmon Rabb calls looking for me, can you please let him know that I will meet him at the hotel."

"Yes Colonel Rabb I will."

Mac picked up little Harm out of the carrier and took him in her arms; she placed the dipper bag on her shoulder and headed back out to where Mic was waiting for them. Mic saw Mac exit the terminal with what he thought was a small baby in her arms, as she walked closer he discovered that she is in fact carrying a baby in her arms.

"Mac who have you got; there with you?" Mic asked wanting some answers

"This is my son Mic, Harmon David Rabb III." Mac said proudly…

"Mac are you telling me that you and Rabb have a son together?" Mic was not happy with these turn of events.

"Yes that's what I'm telling you." Mac said, now she was starting to get a little pissed at Mic.

"So what happen, you sleep with Rabb and he knocked you up." Mic questioned Mac thinking maybe he still had a chance with her.

"Not that you need to know at all, but no I didn't just sleep with Harm. He's my husband, and has been for a little over a year. Now if you still want to give us a ride to our hotel you can. We want-Achoo- turn you down, will we little man." Mac looked over to her little son, who just smiled at his mommy.

"Fine Sarah I can give you guys a ride, hop in I already put your bags inside when they brought them out, after you went back inside."

**1440 Local Time  
Royal Sydney Hotel  
Manley Beach, Australia**

Mac walked into the hotel lobby carrying little Harm in his carrier, he was awake and smiling. Mac stood in line waiting to be called up to the desk. A tall blond woman asked for the next person to come forward.

"G'day and welcome, how can I help you?"

"I'm Lt Colonel Sarah Rabb, my Husband Commander Harmon Rabb J.R is a guest here, he was supposed to leave a key to his room for me."

"Let me check on that for you ma'am, I see here he did, inform us of your arrival. Looks like he also ordered a baby crib for the room as well. Will you need anything else Ma'am?"

"No that's all." Mac smiled as the woman handed her the room key.

"Thank you Ma'am and enjoy Sydney."

Mic walked into the hotel carrying Mac's bags, he walked over to where she was standing.

"Sarah I can help you take these to your room since Harm's not here Luv." Mic gloated…

Before Mac could answer him, she saw and heard Harm walk up.

"No Brumby she doesn't need your help, I've got it from here." Mac smiled at Harm as he leant in and placed a lite kiss on her lips, pulling her into him.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Harm said as he placed another kiss on her.

"Well someone here missed his daddy, (mac leaded into Harm's ear, and I missed you too.")

Mic rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. Harm turned to look at Brumby.

"You questioned the witness without talking to her lawyer first, it's unethical." Harm stated.

"Rabb I'm not sure that's true, even if she was his wife, witch she wasn't." Mic said taking on a tone with Harm.

"They've been married for 28yrs Brumby!"

"A bigamous marriage, he already had a wife Rabb!"

"Ok guys save it for the court room, I came down here to deforst. Come on Harm lets you and me go change and take our little guy to the beach." Mac took Harm by the hand to lead them away from Mic

"Fine with me, catch you later Mate! Going to go warm my wife up." Harm smirked to Mic.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Again thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this, I really hope that everyone enjoys it….I like to write what I like to read…Anyway enough from me…On to the next part.. Disclaimer is in chapter 1…

**1540 Local Time  
Manley Beach  
Sydney, Australia**

Harm and Mac walked down the sidewalk towards the beach, Harm carried little Harm in one arm, and had his other arm around Mac's waist. Mac took a deep breath inhaling the fresh sea air.

"Harm the beach is beautiful, I could stay here forever."

Harm looked at his wife..

"It's not a beautiful as you Sarah."

Mac turned and placed a lite kiss on her husband's lips.

"Your sweet words will get you anything you want sailor." Mac smiled.

Mac spotted two empty beach chairs and led them over to them. Harm and little Harm sat down, while Mac took off the sundress she had on over her bikini Harm looked at his wife and noticed that her bikini was white with blue and gold anchors on it.

"Like what you see there sailor man." She said in a sexy voice…

"You know I do sweet thing, but I thought you said you packed the blue one, not that I'm complaining about this one at all."

"Oh Harm, a girl has a right to change her mind, besides I thought you would like this one."

"I like you in anything sweetheart!" Harm wiggled his eye brows at Mac.

Mac looked around the beach and noticing that most of the woman were topless, so she decided to have a little fun with her husband, who was showing their son the wonders of playing in sand. She undid her top and tossed it front of Harm. Harm looked up at his wife when he saw her top in front of him.

"Still like what you see there flyboy.." Mac said as she licked her lips and sat down in front of him.

"Umm…Sarah you know I do.. His breathing becoming harder.. Umm..WOW..this is a side of you I've never seen before, , I mean I have seen this before, well I think I should just shut up now."

Mac tossed her head back and laughed, "I've just made the great Harmon Rabb speechless." Mac crawled up between Harms legs beside her son and leaned into his chest, her mouth against his ear. "That's what I was going for." She whispered.

Little Harm decided at that moment to let his parents know, he was hungry.

"Sounds like our little man wants his mommy, hand him over daddy."

Mac turned her back to Harm and leaned into his chest, he handed her their son. She settled him at her breast; he latched on and began sucking away.

"He not the only one that; wants mommy." Harm whispered into Mac's ear.

"Later flyboy..I need me some daddy time as well.."

Mac finished feeding little Harm, and was about to return him to his daddy. When Harm handed Mac her sundress, whispering in her ear to cover up fast. Brumby was heading their way.

"Well, Well fancy seeing you two here!" Mic smirked and gave Mac a once over.

"Don't you mean the three of us?" Mac said getting pissed off at Mic.

"Ah! Well the little bugger can't really count him now can we?" Mic added with a chuckle

"What's that suppose to mean Mic; he's a little person and he's here with his mom and dad!" The mother bear instinct had come out in mac, she was ready to protect her son.

"Mac power down, we don't want to cause a scene on this very public beach." Harm's patience was starting to wear thin.

"No Harm he just insulted our son!" Mac was pissed off now.

Mic snickered knowing he was causing some trouble between Harm and Mac.

"Anyway I saw Harm over here and thought I would remind you to bring your wig to court with you tomorrow."

"WIG!" Harm looked confused.

"Ya! Mate, your wig." Mic laughed as he walked off.

Harm looked at Mac who was still very pissed off.

"Guess we're going wig shopping." Harm signed, not liking the thought of this.

"Just the two of us Harm?" Mac said in an angry tone.

"No Sarah, the 3 of us and Bud." Harm smiled at his wife.

"Harm I'm sorry I got so mad, I felt like a mama bear trying to protect her cub."

"Don't you see he wanted to get us mad at each other."

"Yeah well I see that now." Mac picked up little Harm and stood up. "Ok little man let's go get your daddy a wig."

"You know Mac you don't have to sound so happy about this." Harm said as they headed back to their hotel.

**1720 Local Time  
Strand Wig Shop  
Sydney, Australia **

"Here Harm try this one on." Mac said as she placed another wig on his head.

"Mac come on I look ridiculous in this damn wig." Harm said as he straightened the wig on his head.

Mac whispered in Harm's ear, as she straightened the wig. "If you are good and stop complaining you will get a reward tonight."

"Sir I think you look very distinguished in a wig." Bud said with a smile.

"See Harm we all agree that you look good." Mac looked at Bud and gave him a smile and a wink.

"I'm glad I don't have to wear one of these at home, I would have never become a lawyer."

Little Harm decided at that moment to let his presents be known, he started to whimper. Harm walked over and picked up his son, out of his stroller. He placed him on his shoulder, rubbing his little back. He reached his little hand out and pulled at the pony tail part of the wig, causing it to fall off Harm's head and onto the ground.

"See my own son is on my side, even he doesn't like the wig." Harm smiled and continued to rub his son's back.

The shop owner came back out and picked up the Wig off the ground, asking them if they needed anything else, besides the robes and the wig. Harm told him no and to please send them to their hotel. He gave him all the info, and they headed back out of the shop towards the beach. As they walked along Bud noticed Clayton Webb walking above them heading in a different direction. He had a different woman on his arm, Bud told Mac that himself and Harm had seen Webb earlier. And that he was with a different woman then the one he was with now. Mac laughed it off saying it was probably some CIA thing.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : Thanks to all the readers, followers, favorites and reviews. Makes me feel good that people like this so far. Thanks again and I hope that everyone had a great thanksgiving….This is a short chapter just to fill in till I get the other one ready…Enjoy…

**2000 Local Time  
Sydney Ferry (and Luna Park)  
Sydney, Australia**

"So my charming husband where; are you taking me and why did we have to leave our son with Bud?

"On that; ferry!" Harm said as he pointed towards the ferry sitting in the harbor.

They walked hand and hand onto the ferry stopping when they reached the railing. Harm had his back towards the railing and Mac moved to stand in front of him trapping him between her and the railing. She placed her hands on either side of his waist trapping him in place. Harm looked into Mac's eyes and at that moment he placed one arm around her waist and the other around her neck; pulling her to him and placing his lips on her kissing her with everything in him. She responded by moving her hands from his waist to under his jacket and onto his back, pushing her body flush to his. After a few moments of heavy kissing they were; startled apart by the sound of the horn blowing on the ferry.

"So sailor you still haven't told me were you are taking me?" Mac said not moving from her place in Harm's arms.

"Luna, Park!" Harm replied as he nibbled on Mac's ear.

"Luna, Park? Um…honey that's an; amusement park!" Mac said as she gave her husband a questioning look.

"Yeah, well you like hot dogs right!" Harm said in a playful tone.

"Yeah and what's Mr. Practically –a- vegetarian going to eat?"

"A corn; dog!" Harm laughed.

The ferry docked, and Harm and Mac walked hand and hand, down the ramp towards the park. Then Harm turned back and, headed towards the pier instead.

"Harm where are you going, the food and park, are the other way?" Mac asked as she fallowed her husband.

"This is where Seaman Dunsmore died 28yrs ago." Harm said as he was inspecting the surroundings. "P.O. Lee's wife said that she screamed, but couldn't be heard because of the noise from the park." Harm motioned for Mac to scream, which she did, but like the wife said she couldn't be heard.

"I don't know how noisy the park was that night, but I would assume it's safe to say, kids haven't gotten any quitter over the years. I also think it's safe to assume that, there's no evidence here." Mac was getting frustrated that her "date" had turned into an investigation.

"But Mac look, there's plenty of room for a knife fight." Harm replied moving around his wife.

"Your defendant killed the aussie with a knife?" Mac was a little stunned by this.

"He didn't kill him, Dunsmore fell on his knife. It was an accident."

"And how did he do that?"

"Dunsmore came at Lee with the knife," Harm motioned for Mac to take the roll. "They struggled." He moved their hands back and forth, before wrapping one arma round Mac's neck lightly. "Lee got behind him like this."

"Uh-huh," Mac was thinking that this could become quite a scene if anyone was watching them. "You know dear if this was not a reenactment, I'd have you on the ground with my foot on your neck."

"Later Mac you can throw me where ever you want too, Lee and Dunsmore struggled across the dock," They moved across the dock towards the water. "And Dunsmore tripped over the cleat." Harm and Mac both looked down. "There are no cleats, the ferry ties to pilings."

"Well maybe there; where cleats in '72." Mac added trying to be helpful.

"Ok let's say there where cleats, where would they be?" Harm said as he was looking around.

"They'd be right here where the ferry is tied up." Mac replied while she was motioning to the pilings.

"So how would two men struggling with a knife, fall over a cleat and land on a dock?" Harm asked realizing something was not right.

"They wouldn't they would go right into, the harbor. Harm your client is lying to you." Mac told him as she glanced into the harbor once again.

"Ok enough work for tonight, let's go enjoy the park. Besides I need to win my wife and son some prizes." Harm said as he pulled Mac to his side.

"Sounds, good; to me sailor." She said laying her head on his shoulder as they headed the park.

Harm managed without much trouble to win a stuffed teddy bear for Mac, and a koala for little Harm. After riding the ferris wheel and Harm watching his wife chow down on hot dogs, they decide to head back to their hotel. Upon exiting off the ferry neither one noticed that they were being watched from the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Thanks for all the favorites, fallows and reviews.. You all are the best…Hope everyone had a good thanksgivings.. Here's chapter 7…. Disclaimer is in chapter 1….thanks everyone…

**0930 Local Time  
New South Wales Supreme Court  
Sydney, Australia **

"You said Seaman Dunsmore tripped over a cleat on the dock?" Harm clarified looking at his client.

"That's right." Lee confirmed

"These photos' where taken of the dock 28yrs ago, show me the cleat?" Lee spread the photos on the cot, picking up the top photo looking at it, then looking to Harm.

"I don't see it." Lee said, still looking at the photos'

"Neither do we, there were no cleats on the dock." Bud told him.

"Maybe it wasn't a cleat, maybe he tripped over his own feet, or a loose plank." Lee said tying to sound convincing.

"Jenny said he tripped over a cleat too." Harm pinned him with his gaze.

"So we are both mistaken." Lee said getting nervous.

Harm told Lee Jenny is repeating what she has been told to say, Lee said all he did was tell her to tell the truth. Harm added that Jenny told them if she told the truth they would hang Kevin. Lee acquiesced Bud and Harm of lying to him, saying that Jenny would never say that. Bud said that they have no reason to lie. Harm assured Lee they are not trying trick him, all he cared about was not being surprised in the court room.

Australian Civil Court was a lot of formalities and a bit of pomp. Kevin Lee had to sit in his own box off to the side, like he was already convicted of a crime. Harm offered the same respect to the courts that he offered in his own country. He made a motion to have Seaman Dunsmore body identified before Kevin Lee be charged with his murder. That was a small victory in a very big war, as the judge granted the motion. He also reprimanded Brumby for not having already having a positive I.D. on the victim. P.O. Lee was retained into Harm and Bud's custody until the trail resumed.

"Oh God the media, keep it brief." Harm told Lee as they left the courthouse.

"No worries Mate! " Lee said looking pleased.

"Could I ask you, are you surprised the Supreme Court released you today?" A blond headed female reporter asked.

"You betcha, of course I was surprised to be charged at all." Lee smiled playing it up to the cameras

"So you deny committing the murder?" The same woman asked.

"You're right I sure do." Lee said still looking at the cameras.

Harm stood next to Mac, who was holding little Harm in his carrier. Both were watching this scene unfold. Harm moved quickly to defuse the situation moving them down the stairs, as a raging Australian came towards them.

"Bloody sepo murder." The man launched off at getting a nice shot at P.O. Lee before Harm pulled the Aussie back, only to have Lee punch the man in the gut before Mic grabbed hold of Lee.

"Let go of him Brumby!"

"No you let go Rabb!"

They released both men at the same time into the crowd, coming nose to nose with each other. They both reared for a punch, just as Bud stepped in the way taking a fist in each jaw. He went down like dead weight, Mac approached and gave both Harm and Mic a look.

**1300 Local Time (Next Day)  
Garden Island Naval Base  
Sydney Australia**

"I don't know whether keel howl or take the cat to you." Captain Howell bellowed in Brumby's face

"After 10,000.00 miles- I want to do both." Admiral Chegwidden hissed stepping in front of Harm.

"A RAN officer does not behave like a pub crawling brawler." Howell yelled at Brumby.

"You struck a Junior Officer!" The Admiral yelled at Harm.

"Broke his; Bloody jaw."

"In two; places."

"What possible reason could you both have to excuse this reprehensible act?" Captain Howell asked both Harm and Mic.

"None; Sir! " Both said in perfect unison.

"Sirs' Lt Roberts has mitigating testimony to offer." Mac spoke up from behind them.

"They broke his jaw and he wants to defend them?" Captain Howell said moving behind Harm and Mic to talk to Mac and Bud.

Bud spoke as clearly as he could. After having his Jaw wired shut.

"What the hell did he say?" Admiral Chedwidden asked moving over to Mac and Bud.

"It was an accident Sirs'." Mac said

"How the hell could it have been an accident?" The Admiral asked-Bud mumbled some more.

"What?" Captain Howell asked Mac who had become the interpreter.

"He says they were defending themselves Sirs"-Bud mumbled some more. "It was a flight they didn't start." More mumbling from Bud, "Lt Roberts got stuck in the middle."

"You understand him Colonel?" Howell asked Mac

"Yes sir every word." Mac said.

Bud was trying to speak again.

"That will be his testimony at a judicial hearing Sirs'." Mac continued to interpret for Bud.

"He's letting them off the hook." Howell was astonished.

"Bud might but by god I want." The Admiral Hissed (Harm and Mic eyed each other)

"Commanders will you accept a non-judicial punishment for your actions?"

"Yes Sir" Both said in unison

"Good cause you'd gotten it anyway-Fallow me." The Admiral ordered-Harm and Mic both did perfect about faces and fallowed the Admiral out of the office past an astonished Mac and Bud.

"Always did like Yank Seals!" Captain Howell said as he looked at Mac and Bud.

"At ease both of you-strip your blouses. Don't come out of here until you have administered pain equal to what you infected on Lt Roberts. THAT'S AN ORDER."

Both Harm and Mic said "Aye, Aye Sir" and headed into the warehouse. The Admiral closing the; door behind them.

**Inside the Warehouse **

"So it comes down to me and you Rabb."

"I guess so Brumby, I always knew somehow it would."

Mic circled Harm and took the first punch, hitting Harm hard in the right rib cage, knocking him down to the ground.

"Nice punch Mic-I'll give you that." Harm got back up and charged Mic hitting him square in the jaw. Harm was moving around Mic as good as could even with the pain in his ribs. Mic took a punch at Harms face, but he ducked to the side.

"What's the matter Rabb afraid I'll mess up your FLYBOY looks, or are you afraid to really fight me. That Sarah will finally see you for the looser you are."

"You leave my wife out of this Brumby, this fight is between you and me."

"No it's not and you know Rabb, it's not even about Lt Roberts. It's about the fact that if I had stayed in Washington Sarah would be my wife and that would be my son. Not yours and you know it."

Harm was pissed and charged Brumby full on knocking him to the ground. He landed a good punch in his rib cage and another to his eye. But Mic got him right back hitting him in his eye and once again hard in the ribs. Harm stood up out breath and in pain.

"Im only going to say this once Brumby stay the hell away from my family, or we will have a rematch of this fight."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for all the Reviews, Favorites and Fallows… Hope everyone is having a good Christmas Season. Sorry if I don't update to fast right now. Busy time of the year, I'm super excited getting to see James Denton on Friday (he guest stared in a few Jag Episodes) He's doing the Candlelight Service at Walt Disney World, he is the guest narrator for the night. Anyway thanks again…

**1940 Local Time  
Royal Sydney Hotel  
Manly Beach, Australia **

As soon as Harm walked into the room, Mac had ordered him to lay down on the bed, while she went and got stuff to fix him up. She returned with ice packs and aleve.

"Alright flyboy ;strip" Mac ordered her husband

"I don't think I can Mac" Harm wheezed holding his arm around his middle.

"Fine I'll help you." Mac took his hands in hers and helped him sit up on the bed; Harm undid the buttons on his blouse, while Mac undid his shoes removing them and his socks. Harm took off his blouse; Mac stood back up and helped him ease his undershirt off. She ran her hand over his wrapped ribs.

"Oh my; poor baby! No wonder you are in pain, please tell Mic looks this bad?"

"No not really, I stayed away from his ribs, but his face is another story."

"I don't care about his face; I'm concerned about you, your ribs, and swelling around your eye. Please tell me you had the eye checked? You are a Naval Aviator, you need your eyes!"

"Yes I had it checked, my eye will be fine, I love you for worrying."

Mac Syed; and handed Harm the ice pack for his eye, she finished helping him remove his pants, before ordering him to lay back down.

"I should be mad as hell at you right now, but I've always known it would come down to this. A fight between you and Mic, I've known it since he first showed up at JAG."

"Mac it's not like that, The Admiral ordered the fight between us."

"But let's not kid ourselves here, we both know if he hadn't you two would have anyway Harm, we both know that."

Harm knew Mac was right, even if The Admiral had not ordered the fight; it would have happen anyway.

"Feel up to eating anything flyboy." Mac asked as she headed towards the bathroom, to fill a glass with some water, she walked back out and handed Harm the water and aleve.

"Maybe a; little something." He said taking the water and aleve from Mac.

"Any ;requests?"

"No meat!" Harm smiled then decided it hurt to smile. "Sarah I'm sorry, you came all this way; not to play nurse maid to me."

"Hey marriage is a two way street, we are in this together. What happens to one of us, happens to both of us (she leaned into kiss Harm on the lips) I'll be back in a while. Little H should stay asleep, I put him down just before you got here."

Mac stood and left the room, upon leaving the hotel, she headed down the Sydney Boardwalk till she found a small Chinese place. She walked inside and placed an order for veggie lo mien, shrimp lo mien and some rice. The waiter told her it would be 30-45 minutes; she left her name and headed back out to the boardwalk. She walked for a few minutes before she found a Pearl and Silver Stand, she decided to get herself a pearl necklace and Harm a silver business card holder. A little past the stand she saw a souvenir shop, she walked into the shop looking for baby stuff; she looked around till she found some little shirts. Going through them Mac found one she liked for little Harm, it had on it, a koala and a kangaroo and said 'Someone that loves went to Australia and got me this shirt'. She also picked up a small stuffed kangaroo to go with the koala that Harm won for him a few nights earlier. She paid the cashier and left the shop heading back towards the Chinese place; she picked up their food and started back to the hotel, when she ran into Admiral Chedwidden.

"You're out late Colonel!" He said looking towards Mac.

"Yes Sir, just picking up some dinner for the Commander and myself Sir."

"Which one, need I ask?" He added with a laugh.

"Rabb after all he's my responsibility Sir, I'm sorry about this entire situation, he promised he wouldn't.'

"Colonel it's not your fault, I'm just glad nothing worse happen."

"That makes two of us Sir; (Mac added with a small smile) I had better get back Sir. I'll see you in court tomorrow?"

"I'll be there Colonel."

Mac walked back into the hotel, and up to her and Harm's room. When she opened the door, she found Harm sitting up on the bed holding and feeding little Harm.

"When did he wake up?" Mac asked as she sat down their food.

"About 10 minutes ago, he wasn't too happy when he woke up, but daddy made everything better." Harm tried to smile at his wife.

"So I got us chinese and some souvenirs, look what I got for little H!" Mac showed Harm the shirt.

He read it out loud, "Someone that loves me went to Australia and got me this shirt, that's cute Mac."

Harm handed little H over to Mac and she put him back into the crib, they ate their dinner and Mac asked Harm to stay away from Mic for the rest of the trip (outside of court of course) Harm told her he would try.

**0900 Local Time  
New South Wales Supreme Court  
Sydney, Australia **

The judge called the case to order, upon both Harm and Mic rising they were asked what happen to them. In which they both responded they were in an accident. Mic gave his opening statement; making sure to point out the evidence in the defense was all circumstantial.

The Admiral leaned over to Mac and said, "I give it an 8"

"8.5 Sir the 'Our young sailor line was good'." Mac said

Harm was grace under pressure laying out his case and making sure to point out the deference, between the boy from 28yrs ago, to the man on trail today.

"I'd say it's a tie now Colonel."

"I have to agree Sir." Mac said to the Admiral

Mic called his first witness Seaman Dunsmore friend Chief Tookey. He testified that the knife used to kill Seaman Dunsmore didn't belong to Dunsmore. But Harm was able to discredit him, causing him to lash out on the stand, and proving he was not at the crime scene. P.O. Lee's wife Jenny was the next witness Brumby called, Harm tried to get her removed from the list. But couldn't because the marriage could not be upheld in court, because at the time of the nuptials Lee was married. The judge called a recess before allowing Mic to call Jenny Brooker to testify.

**Outside the Courthouse**

Harm, Bud and Mac (along with little Harm, who was awake looking around in his carrier) walked outside the courthouse. Bud was trying to say something. Harm looked over to his wife.

"He said he feels helpless" Mac said as she interpreted for Bud

"You're covering my back Bud." Harm paced slowly

"He said Thank You." Mac continued for Bud

"How is that you are the only that understands him?" Harm asked his wife, turning to look at her.

"Well my father had his jaw wired for 3 months when I was a kid, guess it's like learning a foreign language! 'Bud said he would rather be speaking French'."

Harm laughed only to stop and grab his chest in pain. Mac ignored Bud's comment about two men fighting over her. She turned and gave Harm a look.

"What did he say?" Harm was puzzled, by the look his wife had just shot him.

"That Uh! You deserved what you got." Mac said as she walked off with Little Harm.

Bud started to mumble again.

"Relax Bud, I know you didn't say that, but whatever it was you hit a nerve." Harm looked at Bud, having a pretty good idea what Bud had said.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this. I means a lot to me that everyone seems to be liking this so far, saw James Denton.. OMG is he tall in person…lol..Hope that everyone has a great Christmas…

**1400 Local Time  
New South Wales Supreme Court  
Sydney, Australia  
**

Court came back to order, Mic called Jenny Brooker to the stand. He questioned Jenny as to whether or not she enjoyed having two men fight over her. Harm objected quickly and requested that Mic stand an appropriate distance from the witness. After that Mic had Jenny perform the same act that Harm and Mac had done a few nights before at Luna Park.

Mic was clearly badgering his own witness, but no matter how much Harm tried the court would not listen to him. Finally Jenny broke down during her little performance and said that P.O Lee had in fact stabbed Seaman Dunsmore.

After court had recessed for the day, Harm and Bud went to talk to P.O. Lee wanting to know why Jenny said what she had on the stand. P.O. Lee said he knew why she would lie; everything they own is in her name. So if he is convicted of a crime, she would still possess everything. But Lee still said that Jenny wouldn't behave like this. He did mention that she takes an art class twice a week. A light bulb went off in Harm's head, affair?

**Later that night  
The Rocks in Sydney**

Bud and Harm decided to do a little bit of detective work.

"They still; in there?" Harm asked Bud as he handed him a drink. They were both standing across the street from the building they had seen Jenny enter.

Bud mumbled a "Yes sir and thank you Sir," to Harm.

"Bud public intel tells me the townhouse is owned by Harold Storm, he specializes in aboriginal art."

Bud mumbled something Harm didn't understand.

"You know Bud they had a lot of aboriginal art on the walls, of their restaurant, Bud gave Harm a look! You just said that didn't you Bud."

Harm understood the- "Yes, Sir! Sorry." From Bud.

Then they saw Jenny and her friend exit from the townhouse. Bud and Harm fallowed them down the street.

"Bud hand me the camera, you can't run with that trick knee."

Harm fallowed them down to the docks, staying far enough behind not to be noticed. He watched them get on Kevin Lee's boat after a small make out session.

"Gotcha" Harm said, he had his evidence to discredit Jenny.

**Same Night  
Harm and Mac's Hotel Room**

Harm had walked in while Mac was putting little Harm to bed.

"So did you get your evidence you where after, Mr. Defense attorney?" Mac asked as she walked over to sit down beside Harm on the bed.

"Yes we did, I believe I have enough to discredit Jenny. You know Mac I don't get her, she clams to love P.O. Lee but she's having an affair. What kind of a wife does that to her husband?" Harm turned to look at Mac.

"One that doesn't love him, Harm we don't have to know why people do things, as attorneys we just do our job. We may not like the client or the crime, but we either prosecute or defend that's how it goes." Mac placed her hand on Harms neck and started playing with his hair at the bottom.

"Umm, that feels nice, you know Mac I think that this whole case, is starting to hit too close to, home for me. I know in my heart you would never cheat on me. But when I hear Brumby, make comments towards you. I just wanna punch his lights out."

Mac moved closer to Harm and started to nibble on his ear, "You never need to worry, you are a better man, husband and father then Mic could ever be." She then moved to sit on Harm's lap she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, still mindful of his wrapped ribs. Harm stopped Mac's movements for a minute.

"Mac sweetheart, as much as I want you tonight, I'm still sore and somewhat tender. But I would not mind cuddling in bed with my wife."

"That sounds nice too, cuddling works for me, just as long as I'm with you." Mac kissed Harm again and stood up helping Harm stand as well.

She then walked over to the bed and turned it down, Harm in the meantime had stripped down to just his boxers. And was making his way over to the bed, Mac took off her satin robe she had been wearing to reveal a royal blue nightgown ,it hung on Mac in all the right places and left very little to the imagination. It took all of Harms self-control not to take her right there. But he knew he needed to let his ribs heal some more before he did. He laid down in bed and Mac laid down beside him laying her head on his chest, and draping an arm across his middle.

"Are you ok with this? I'm not hurting you am I?" Mac asked wanting to make sure Harm was comfy.

"I'm fine sweetheart, let's get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day." Harm syed and placed a kiss on Mac's head.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks everyone you guys rock with your reviews and everything. I love all of you…Thanks for liking this, who knows maybe I will try another episode rewrite, if you want me to let me know. Thanks Angela

**0900 Local Time  
New South Wales Supreme Court  
Sydney, Australia  
**  
As court came to order, Harm presented the court with his, new evidence. This would discredit Jenny as a witness; her testimony was removed from the record and the jury told to not consider it. Both attorneys where asked if they had anymore witness's to call, both said no and gave their closing statements to the jury. The jury came back with a "Not Guilty" verdict. Harm informed Kevin that he still had to go back, to the states but he could have the night, to try and fix things with his wife. But he made him promise to be ready to leave tomorrow.

**Outside Court House**

"Congratulations Harm didn't think you would be able to beat me on my home court." Mic walked up and gave Harm a handshake.

Harm took Mic's hand and shook it. "The wig made it an even playing field."

Mac walk up beside Harm and placed her arm through his, locking them together. "You didn't take him into custody?"

"No Mac he's not going to run, when all he has to do pick up some papers."

"Congratulations Commander," The Admiral added as he walked up to the group and shook Harm's hand.

"Thank you Sir." Harm smiled towards his C.O.

"Yes let me add my congratulations as well husband dear." Mac turned loose of Harm's arm; she placed little Harm's carrier down on the ground, and gave Harm a lite kiss on the lips.

"You know Mac if I had won, I would have expected more than that." Mic spoke up and looked at Mac with a smile and a wink.

"Brumby you always expect more then you deserve." Harm was more than annoyed now with Mic.

"Admiral, Brumby if you all will excuses me, I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my wife and son." Harm said picking up his son's carrier and taking Mac by the hand, the three walked off leaving Brumby with The Admiral and Bud.

"A word of advice Brumby let her go she has made her choice and she's happy. Don't let it eat you alive, otherwise you will die alone and miserable. You want the truth, even if she was not married to Rabb and they didn't have a son, what would the odds have been that she would have married you. Just think about it Brumby." The Admiral turned to Bud, "Now as for you Lt Roberts, fallow me we will work on your siltation with your wife next." Bud fallowed the Admiral and they left Brumby alone with his thoughts.

**1730 Local Time  
Sydney Harbor  
Sydney, Australia **

"Harmon Rabb I can't believe that you are wearing your dress white's" Mac said as they walked onto a small yacht.

"Special occasions call for special attire." Harm said as he pulled his wife to him for a kiss.

"Is this why the Admiral wanted to spend tonight with little Harm?" Mac questioned her husband.

"That was part of the reason; other part was he said he doesn't get to spend any time with his godson."

"Oh…I…See now, so you two cooked this up behind my back sneaky little Commander aren't you."

"Yes I am but you love me for it," Harm said as he started to kiss Mac; then a he saw the Uluru go past them with Kevin, Jenny and Harold on board. Mac turned to see what Harm was looking at, "I don't believe it Mac, Jenny's affair was a setup! A jury wouldn't believe a loving wife; but they would a cheating wife out to convict her husband.

Mac signed as she rubbed Harm's arm, "They wanted you to catch her, and break her on the stand."

Harm signed this time, "It's brilliant we can't try him again for murder, that's double jeopardy."

"I know Harm but we can go for the maximum on desertion." Mac replied leaning into her husband's side.

"Let's forget about this for tonight, we have to celebrate." Harm said turning his wife back around to face him.

"Ok, what are we celebrating?"

"Do you remember going to look at that house in Alexandra a few weeks ago?"

"Yes and as I recall at the time we decided to wait until little Harm was older before buying a house. Harm what have you done?"

"I didn't want to wait, so I made an offer just to see what would happen. The owner accepted it, we own a house." Harm was giving Mac his best flyboy grin.

"Really… we really own it now?" Mac couldn't believe that Harm had bought it.

"I wanted to surprise you with for our anniversary next month but I couldn't wait any longer. Happy early Anniversary Sarah."

Mac pulled Harm into her arms and placed a passionate kiss on him, after the need for air forced them apart Mac looked into the eyes of her sailor. "I love you Harm, Thank you so much for giving me everything I have always dreamed of."

They finished their romantic cruise around Sydney Harbor. The small yacht docked back at the harbor, Harm and Mac walked off hand and hand. They were headed back to their hotel. When a very drunk Mic Brumby; approached them.

"Hey ya… matte… taking the little woman for a midnight cruise?" Mic staggered towards Mac…

Harm pulled his wife behind him, putting himself between her and the drunken aussie.

"Look Brumby we are just going back to our hotel for the night. We don't any trouble here."

"Now…Rabb why should there be any trouble between us, after all you always win. You beat me in court took away my girl and hell you even married her."

Mac lend in closer to Harm's back, (she whispered in his ear) "Harm we need to start moving away from him, this could get ugly fast."

Harm raised his hands towards Brumby, "Look Mic I don't want any trouble why don't we call a truce between us?"

"Why Rabb? So you can gloat that you won again. No this time I'm going to fight you for Sarah. And when I win she is going to stay with me. You can have the kid, I don't want him."

"Brumby this is between you and me, leave my wife and son out of this."

Mic started towards Harm, Harm told Mac to go back to the hotel. Mac started to head toward the hotel when Mic grabbed her arm and stopped her. Harm ran toward his wife.

"Brumby let Mac go this is between me and you, she has nothing to do with it."

"She has everything to do with this, and you know it Rabb!" Mic took Mac by both of her arms and made her look at him. "Why Sarah all I want to know is why? Why it had to be Rabb and not me?"

Mac looked at Harm then back to Mic, "It's because I love him, he's my best friend, my partner, my son's father, he's the other half of my heart."

Mic turned Mac a loose, she walked back beside Harm. He took her in his arms and held her to him. They both stood and watched as Mic turned and walked away from them. Both breathing; a sigh of relief, Harm held onto Mac as thou his life depended on it.

"Come on Harm let's go back to the hotel, I just want to spend the rest of tonight with you and our son."

"I agree with you sweetheart, I just want to hold you both tonight."

They headed back to the hotel, before they reached their room. They made a quick stop by the Admiral's room to pick up little Harm from him. They told him about Brumby stopping them on their way back and what almost happen. The Admiral didn't seem too concerned because the incident didn't get out of hand. But he was grateful that his officers informed him.

Once they were back in their room Mac placed a sleeping little H in his crib, while she changed out of her dress. Harm changed out of his dress whites and was sitting on the bed in his boxers waiting for Mac. She came out of the bathroom in a short red lace night gown; she sat down on Harm's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

He placed his arms around her waist, and laid his head on her chest. They just sat there for a while finding peace in each other's embrace. After a while Mac broke the silence between them.

"Harm, sweetie why don't we lay down in bed, I think we would be more comfortable there."

"Yeah, your right but I want you to bring little H over just for a while, I just want to hold both of you."

"Ok I'll get him." Mac stood up and walked over to the crib and took out her sleeping son. She walked back over to the bed and handed him to his father. Harm had already laid down in the bed when Mac handed him over. Harm laid little Harm on his chest letting the baby snuggle into him, Mac laid down beside them placing her head beside her sleeping son. She placed her arm across Harm's middle snuggling beside him. Harm kissed his son's head, and also his wife before they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry that I have not had a chance to update this before now, I had a lot of stuff happen all at once. But I'm back and going to finish this up for you guys. Again thanks as always for all the reviews, favorites and fallows. For those of you that fallow One Moment in Time, I will update it soon. Thanks Everyone.

* * *

**0915 Local Time**

**Sydney International Airport Sydney,**  
**Australia**

"Back to winter uniforms!" Mac signed standing next to Harm and Bud.

"Did Bud try to talk to Harriett yet?" The Admiral asked. Bud shook his head "No". The Admiral told him that his wired Jaw should get him some sympathy from Harriett. Just as the Admiral was finishing up talking, Brumby walked up to the group. But before he could say anything, Webb appeared.

"Gentleman what happen to you?" Webb questioned looking at Harm and Mic?

"Never mind that Webb, what have you been up to down here?" Harm asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry! Can't say, but thanks for not blowing my cover." Webb was his cryptic self as always. The overhead called for the boarding of all first class passengers.

"That's me; I'll see you all on board." Webb and the two women he had been seen with around Sydney walked onto the plane.

"First class, wonder whose dime is paying for that." The Admiral said as he watched Webb board.

"Admiral Sir, I have orders to report you and be TAD to The US Navy Jag Headquarters." Mic said as he looked over to Mac and gave her a wink.

"Brumby what's the meaning of this, and why am I just being informed?"

"I don't know Admiral Sir; I was just given the orders last night."

"Was this before or after your little run in with Commander Rabb and Colonel Rabb?"

"After Sir, I had just got back to base when Captain Howell handed me the orders."

"Fine Mr. Brumby, I'll look into this when we are back in D.C." The Admiral had a hunch that this had the SecNav written all over it. P.O. Lee walked up to the group of officers.

"Told ya; I would be here Commander Rabb."

"So you did Petty Officer." Harm said…..

"Ah! No hard feeling, I know you were just doing your job mate." Lee said to Mic.

"None at all mate." Mic looked towards Harm.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked as he looked back and forth between Harm and Mic.

"On the contrary, something is finally right." Harm spoke in a deathly voice, and he looked towards Lt Roberts. Bud walked up behind P.O. Lee and started to mumble his article 31 rights to him.

"Is this really necessary? What's he saying?" Lee asked…

"He's reading you your article 31 rights." Mac answered…

"You get things worked out with Jenny." Harm asked…

"Yes Sir; thanks to you, turns out she never really loved the bugger. We are moving to Wulgula when I get back." Lee smiled to himself

"Taking the boat with you?" Mac asked sarcastically and Lee immediately sobered.

"Ma'am?"

"You know the boat that you, Jenny and Harold were on last night."

"Should have waited to celebrate until after the court martial Kevin, though we can't try you for murder again, I'm going to nail you for desertion in a time of war." Harm spoke in a deathly calm voice.

"I hope you go for the death penalty mate." Brumby said and looked at Harm.

"Absolutely mate." Harm said…

"Ah! You'll never get, but like without parole is a slam dunk. Mr. Roberts, Mr. Brumby take this deserter on board." He ordered them and fallowed them onto the plane. Harm took Mac by the hand and she picked up little Harm's baby carrier. The three of them walked on to the plane.

**0900 Zulu**

**Somewhere over the Pacific**

Harm and Mac had managed to get three seats together for the return flight to Los Angeles. Harm had turned his back towards the window, and placed a pillow behind his head. Mac had settled between his legs and lend back into his chest, she had little Harm resting on hers so he would sleep and disrupt the flight.

"Mac I'm sorry this didn't turn out to be your dream trip to Australia." Harm said as he ran his hand up and down Mac's arm.

"Harmon Rabb you have nothing to be sorry for, as long as I'm with you and our little sailor, all is perfect in the world. Besides someday we can come back, and who knows maybe there will be another, little person to come with us."

"Another little person and just how soon would you like this person to arrive?"

"Sooner rather than later Commander, besides I think I have given your injury's plenty of time to heal."

"So let me see if I understand this right Colonel, I should get started on this right away?"

"Yes I believe I made myself pretty clear on that, or if you would like I can make it an order!"

"I fallow orders very well Colonel!"

"Yes you do Commander, yes you do." Mac turned her head to place a kiss on Harm, Just as Mic was headed back to his seat. He passed the Admiral with a sad look on his face.

"Word of advice Mic, Never look back."


End file.
